


A Spare Hand

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, citrus, four witches technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: aha and then what happened
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	A Spare Hand

Tien wiped the sweat from his brow, the summer humidity clinging to the bare skin of his chest. He had taken care of all the crop work he needed done for the day, with Yamcha helping to make quick work of it and now he just wanted a nice cool glass of water. Opening the creaky old screen door to the small farm house, Tien could see Yamcha washing up the dishes from lunch. The afternoon sun streaming around him, humming along to some song on the radio.

Pulling his boots off, Tien made his way into the kitchen, coming up behind Yamcha with smirk. Leaning his hands on the counter, one on either side of Yamcha, Tien reached up with his extra set of arms to get a glass from the shelf that was just above Yamcha’s head. He almost dropped the glass when Yamcha screeched out a “KAMI!” spinning on his heel to face Tien, chest to chest. Tien's spare arms finally coming down to rest just above his shoulders. 

“You scared the shit out of me Tien.” Yamcha's voice was unmistakably flustered. “You can’t just sneak up on a man when you have four arms.”

“You’ve been acting like you’ve never seen four witches before- it’s not a new technique, so why are you so flustered, Yamcha?” Tien asked, angling his face so it was level with Yamcha’s.

“I’m not- it’s just, I wasn’t expecting you to appear behind me, okay?” Yamcha finally choked out.

“That’s what happens when you let your guard down.” Tien said matter-of-factly, smirking as he took his glass to the fridge to get some chilled water.

“I’m volunteering to help you in this sweltering heat and this is how you treat me.” Yamcha shook his head, turning back toward the dishes as Tien took a seat.

“Don’t worry, by the time your on your way back to west city no one will be able to get the jump on you. Except me, of course .” Tien meant for his voice to be playful, though there was a slight edge to it. He couldn’t help but to notice how Yamcha peaked back toward him, a look somewhere between worry and interest on his face. “Are you offering to spar with me?” 

Tien lifted the glass to his lips, taking a deep swig of the water, never breaking eye contact with Yamcha, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth- He could have sworn he heard Yamcha gulp. This wasn’t the first time Tien had noticed Yamcha’s lingering glances, he’d caught him earlier that very day. At first he’d felt a little defensive, thinking Yamcha was acting uncomfortable because he was disturbed by the four witches, but as the day wore on an idea had infiltrated Tien’s mind.

“Spar? I suppose we could spar.” He smirked, watching the look of confusion on Yamcha’s face.

“If not sparring, then what?” Yamcha questioned, brows furrowed.

“You tell me.” Tien raised a brow, leaning towards Yamcha across the small table almost conspiratorially. This time there was no mistaking the gulp Yamcha made, his face turning a deep shade of pink.

“Tien, you’re being really weird, maybe you were out in the sun too long...” Yamcha stepped toward Tien as though he were a wild animal, a look of uncertainty on his handsome face. “Maybe you should have a shower and lay down. How does that sound?” Yamcha moved slightly closer still, an air of cautiousness surrounding him.

Tien couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make Yamcha blush harder, a devious smile possessing his lips “A cold shower does sound nice.. Maybe you could join me?” Tien watched as Yamcha lost control of his jaw, his mouth hanging slack. It took all his control not to laugh, Yamcha’s face was just so expressive.

Finally setting his glass aside, Tien stood from the small table, closing the distance between Yamcha and himself.

Backing Yamcha against the small cracked wall next to the fridge, Tien placed his hands against the wall, a cage around Yamcha's body. Bringing his mouth down to Yamcha’s ear, he gently brushed his long hair out of the way “So what do you say?” He whispered before nipping Yamcha’s earlobe between his lips. The sound that broke from Yamcha’s throat was something Tien had never heard before, somewhere between a yelp and a moan- he pulled back to look into Yamcha’s eyes, only to find they were half lidded- “Yamcha?” He questioned. Yamcha shook his head slightly, looking dazed. “Huh?” 

“Would you like to join me…” Tien watched Yamcha’s face carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort but Yamcha just watched him with glazed eyes, a tongue darting out to wet his lips. Before Tien could say anything else, Yamcha had launched at him. Wrapping his arms around Tien’s neck, Yamcha pulled him into a passionate kiss. He slammed them both back against the wall, a crack clear to the ceiling leaving a small trail of dust falling over them, not that either of them noticed.

Yamcha’s hands were cupping the back of Tien’s head, deepening the kiss beyond anything Tien had ever experienced before, he reached for Yamcha’s waist, lifting him up. Tien moved his hands down to Yamcha’s ass, getting proper purchase to hold Yamcha up while squeezing the firm flesh he found there. Yamcha moaned deeply at the sensation, while he tried impossibly to pull his and Tien's bodies closer together. Tien's second set of arms tangled themselves in his dark tresses, gently tugging to pull Yamcha’s face back, breaking the kiss even though every fiber of his being didn't want to.

Yamcha’s face was flushed, his breathing labored- Tien couldn’t help but to get lost in his beauty for a moment- leaning in to give Yamcha a small kiss against the scar on his cheek before finally pulling back- “Chiaotzu won’t be home for a few hours- How about that shower?” Tien smirked, a sense of anticipation rising between them.

“That would be cool.” Yamcha finally breathed, causing a genuine laugh to rumble through Tien’s chest. Pulling Yamcha back in, Tien kissed his lips, his chin, his nose- as he carried Yamcha toward the small bathroom down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> aha and then what happened


End file.
